dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil's Castle
The Devil's Castle is a very dark and spooky castle located in the Devil's Hand. Lucifer and many other Demons live here. You may battle here. *Abrah *Kabra *Hokus *Zane *Kevin *Tsuyoshi Yuji Stats Abrah Stats *Level: 15 *Speed: 28 *Damage: 28 *Health: 0/25,500 *Power Level: 28,000 Kabra's Stats *Level: 15 *Speed: 28 *Damage: 28 *Health: 0/25,500 *Power Level: 27,900 Kevin (Base, Super, Pure form, Sword, Kaio-Ken, Combat Gloves) *Race: Majin/Saiyan *Level: 14 *Health: 25,000/25,000 *Speed: 436 *Damage: 368 *Power Level: 157,145,656 Zane (Neo Form) *Race: Saiyan/Human *Level: 16 *Speed: 205 *Damage: 127.6 *Health: 22,500/22,500 *Powerlevel: 8,832,000 Hokus (Base, Super, Pure) *Race: Demon/Majin *Level: 46 *Health: 258,086/260,000 (Will be Full health next turn) *Speed: 508.5 (254.25) *Damage: 426.5 *Power Level: 7,226,998,151,765 Tsuyoshi Yuji *Race: Demon/Human *Level: 50 *Speed: 505 (252.5) *Damage: 418 *Health: 200,000/200,000 *Powerlevel: 24,083,246,428,500,000 The Fight *Abrah and Kabra dash towards Zane and hit him 10 times each(Abrah hits once, Kabrah misses), they then attack Kevin with 10 ki blasts(Kabra hits once, Abrah misses) each and try to keep their distance. (Abrah: 280 damage, Kabra: 420 damage) *Kevin transforms into Base form, Super form and then Pure form and them mixes it with Kaio-Ken. He then dashes towards Hokus and fires 10 Planet Burst(6 hit), then he rushes over Tsuyoshi and fires 5 Spirit Bomb(2 hit) and 5 Final Flash(4 hit) then he quickly makes his distance from them. (18,400 damage) * Zane pulls out his sword and rushes at Hokus 5 times(1 hit) and blats him with a kamehameha(misses) he then turns to Tsuyoshi slashing at him 7 times(1 hit) and then blasts him with 7 ki blasts(3 hit) (10,370 damage done by him) * Hokus dashes towards Tsuyoshi and kicks him in the chest before chopping his neck(1 hit). He fires off three energy balls(All hit) then dashes towards Zane. When he reaches him, he sticks his tongue out, spits, and fires an energy ball(hits) at him. With that, he flips away from Zane and goes through his Majin transformations (base, super, pure) and keeps his original appearance.(38385 damage done by Hokus) * Tsuyoshi undergoes Demon Commander, Demon Trainee, Demon Lord and then finally Demon Overlord Transformation as he rushes towards Hokus and fires 5 spirit ball(1 hit) and 5 Destructo-Disk(1 hit).He then turns his attention towards Zane as he gives the combination of 5 punch and kicks(3 hit) and then gives combination of 5 kicks and punches to Kevin(2 hit).(66,700 damage in total) Tsuyoshi gives his combat gloves to kevin to use only for this battle. *Abrah fires off 20 ki blasts at Zane(none hit) and Kabra fires off 20 ki blasts at Kevin(2 hit). *Kevin wears those combat gloves and then says to Abrah "I'll finish you off with this!" as he fires 9 Planet Brust at Abrah followed by one Sword slash(all hit) overkilling him. "Now its your turn!" he would say as he fires 5 Big Bang Attacks and 5 Final Flashes(9 hit), Destroying him, Then, he uses mind read to block all enemy's attacks.(50,000 damage). * "Okay lets go!" Zane transforms to neo form and fires 10 (3 hit) ki blasts at hokus and 10 (2 hit) at Tsuyoshi (9,570 Damage) * "Now this is getting interesting. Time for a little fun!" Hokus summons Zangetsu and slashes Kevin 5 times(3 hit). He then flies towards Zane and slashes him 3 times(1 hit). He aims his sights at Tsuyoshi and fires of two Evil Flames and punches him 5 times(1 hit). He hands them each a two senzu beans, then flips back and fires off 1 Evil Impulse at each of the other fighters, (3 total)(gets direct hit on tsuyoshi, other blast found his pray and hits on zane too but kevin somehow managed to block it), and switches Zangetsu with Combat Gloves. (53,312.5 Damage) * Tsuyoshi flies towards sky exactly near the moon, placing his hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes."SOLAR FLARE!" provoking a white light to fire out and blind everyone watching, Tsuyoshi then punches Hokus twice and uppercuts his chin before kicking him away(all hit). He then dashes after him to knock Hokus away with a punch and kick to his side(all hit). He then turns his intentions towards Zane, and rushes towards him and counters with savage volley of kicks(6 kicks, 5 hit). He then flies towards sky and fires 6 ki blasts back to back at Kevin "Hokus, i've something to do on earth until then you may train them" Tsuyoshi says as a portal appears sending him to earth"(4 hit).(79,420 total) XP gain - (146,120 XP gained to Tsuyoshi) * Kevin copies Tsuyoshi and uses Solar flare, he then fires 9(5 hit) Final Flash on Hokus and 5(3 hit) Big Bang Attacks on Tsuyoshi and 5(all hit) Chocolate beam on Zane.(165,600 Damage) * Zane uses solar flare and then final flashes hokus 10 times (1 hit) and tsuyoshi 9 times (all miss Tsuyoshi is gone). (1,914 total) * Hokus stands up blindly and uses Kaio-Ken x100 to counteract the Solar Flare as he heals. Still not able to trust his sight, he fires off 3 Darkness Flames at Zane(1 hit), and 3 Evil Impulses at Kevin(2 hit) before releasing a Solar Flare(Zane and Kevin are blinded) of his own, and ending his Kaio-Ken transformation.(127,950 Damage) Category:Locations Category:Other World Category:Other World Battle Grounds